A Destiny Unknown
by Syr Jirk
Summary: Crannick is a young Jedi who is certain of one thing: He will do anything for the good of the universe under one condition, if it insures the safety of his best friend Ahsoka Tano. However Crannick has ties to the dark side yet to be revealed, and when his passion for good goes beyond the Jedi code it can turn into anything. Will he end up the destroyer or the savior?
1. Good Morning

**Hello and welcome to a new, and (hopefully) fantastic and entertaining story! I wrote it just for you! Just as a disclaimer I don't own star wars, and as a claimer Crannick is mine! Anyways I hope you like it.**

Crannick Amulius awoke early to the noise of quiet humming emitted from his alarm on the small metal bedside stand in his room. He groaned quietly and slowly pushed himself upward in his bed. The grey covers spilled and folded over each other in a sloppy mess he would probably be forced to clean later. For now none of that mattered to him, he had to get ready.

He paused upright in his bed for a moment longer, the alarm still persistently bleeping in a very hush volume. Still he lingered, appreciating the simple comfort of no moving. Sunlight poured in between the drawn blinds that covered most of his window. One of the slants of sunlight was just in a perfect spot to illuminate his bare shoulder. Not just his shoulder but the beginning of an extremely long scar that was carved from his right shoulder, across his back, and finally ended just above his hip.

Finally when the alarm buzzed for what was probably the thirtieth time, he reached over and cut it off with a firm slap on the off button. He heaved his legs over the side of his bed, and stood up. His torso fully unclothed, his muscular silhouette was all that could be seen for a moment. Then with a wave of the hand, the blinds automatically raised themselves and brilliant light poured in fully lighting up the room and its occupant.

Jedi rooms were by no means spacious or glorious and Crannick's was no exception. Adorned with a single bed, single nightstand, and single occupant there was nothing else besides a screen on the opposite wall to draw the eye. Three doors led in and out of the main room.

He stretched his neck and arms achieving a satisfying from the base of his neck. Pleased, he approached the second door. It swooshed open automatically as he neared it and inside was another small room, even smaller than the bedroom. The shower was directly to the left and took up the entire left wall. A toilet directly ahead, and a small mirror plus a counter top governed the right wall. He checked his reflection briefly, like most teenagers do he took notes on some acne that adorned his tanned face and then he started the shower.

The cool water poured out and without hesitation he stepped in. He enjoyed feeling the cold water slowly heat up. His muscles contracted as his waking, but still weary, muscles met the ice liquid. After a minute it heated up and he was even more relaxed. He sighed to himself, and stood in it the water. He grabbed some shampoo and got to work grooming his dirty blonde hair. The dripping wet mane went down around his shadowy brown eyes.

After the shower he finished his morning preparations, and went back to the main chamber. He opened the first door and a rack of robes, garments, and under wear were folded and organized on the racks. He grabbed his standard garb, Jedi adventurer robes and donned it, the clothes were filled out fully by his figure. He pulled his lightsaber off the small nightstand and clipped it to his belt. Feeling the small sapphire colored jewel tied to the bottom and saying a small prayer to himself.

"With the force I am, and with me the force is." He whispered quietly, turning the gem over in his fingers once before allowing gravity to take its hold on it again.

His master encouraged him to say that mantra every day. It had become Crannick's creed.

Crannick faced the window, gazing at the eternally filled skies of Courascant. Speeders zoomed every which way, people of all kinds traveling everywhere. Some certain of where they were going, sure they would live the rest of their lives in that manner. Nothing like how Crannick typically felt. He almost envied them, but the thought of what he knew today held brought a smile and he turned toward the exit without another moment hesitation.

The living area of the Jedi Temple was mostly a building filled with a lot of similar looking metal corridors with plenty of doors on each side. The males and females were separated on completely different ends. Younglings were given the north end, padawans and knights were paired on the west and east. Masters were given the southern end.

Crannick had memorized the corridors he needed to by heart, and even more during his relatively short time here. Unlike most he typically spent very little time on Courascant itself, however that might be changing. Most Jedi were being regrouped at Courascant due to the wartime need of Jedi commanders and generals. Crannick was sent back in place of his master who insisted to the council that his work on the outer rim was vital. Crime lords, gangs, and separatist movements were all common near the edge of the galaxy. Knowing this is why the council allowed just Crannick to return.

Although he would love to be with his master, whom was regarded to by the boy as a father, Crannick was very excited with his relocation to the temple. Because it would be the first time in two months since the beginning of the war that he would see his best friend, Ahsoka Tano. He hadn't returned to the temple since Geonosis and was glad to be back in the familiar halls of the temple.

The human boy remembered the first time they met. They were just two young, nervous padawans in a room. Paired together seemingly by chance and with just a simple "Hello." It had started and soon they had become inseparable. They did a lot together, training mostly but also simple playing, spending lunch and dinner with each other, and just enjoying each other's company in spare time. They were often seen together.

They even made their lightsabers together. As he walked to the training section of the temple Crannick remembered the day vividly. It had been the first day of the eleventh month. Crannick, who had been a full year older than Ahsoka, waited for her to finally turn thirteen. On that day, she finally passed the age of requirement. Together they were brought to Dantooine, a small planet covered in mostly farmland that once housed a Jedi Acadamy of its own. It also had a rare cave that contained the crystals used in lightsabers.

_Crannick walked slightly ahead of Ahsoka, holding her hand he led her in. She was a bit timid but always willing to follow Crannick. Her bright orange skin was tinged a darker crimson shade on her cheeks from her nervous blush._

_ "It's this way. I know it." Crannick insisted with an adventurous grin on his face. There was a glowing that lit the cave up ahead. Not an artificial glow that lit up Courascant everyday but a soothing, natural glow._

_ "Crannick slow down just a little bit." Ahsoka squeaked, clasping tighter onto his hand as they approached._

_ The blonde boy turned his head to look at her, and he smiled comfortingly, "I've waited a year for this Ahsoka. I'm not postponing it any longer!" He laughed a bit and Ahsoka let go of his hand suddenly. The laugh died quickly, replaced by a concerned and confused look, "Ahsoka?"_

_ Ahsoka stood still, her face downcast. She clasped her own hands within each other now, and she whispered the next words, "I'm sorry Crannick…I know you waited really long for me…but you…YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO!" She yelled suddenly, and Crannick recoiled for a moment._

_ The togruta looked like she just wanted to run away but a muscular hand grabbed her elbow firmly but softly. Ahsoka looked into Crannick's shadowy brown eyes. He looked determined, not mad, but patiently determined. He smiled his comforting smile again, "Ahsoka, I waited FOR you. I don't regret a moment of it, I would never have dreamed coming here without you! I wanted it to be like this! You and me, always."_

_ The girl was surprised and it took over her face, quickly replaced by a happy smile "Me and you?"_

_ He nodded, "Always."_

_ She reached for his hand this time, and they walked together toward the glowing chamber. Together they approached their fate, ready for whatever lied ahead._

Crannick had been so caught up in thought he almost didn't notice he had made to the training rooms. He walked all the way to the end of the corridor, turned right around the corner, and all the way down that one to the final door that was again, on the right. He opened it and inside he saw her meditating.

She was fourteen now, a year younger than him but her beauty far surpassed her age. Her brilliant shade of orange skin was covered by her small red top and battle dress. Her lightsaber sat on the metal floor beside of her. The headdress that adorned the top of her skull gave her an exotic look adding to her unique attractiveness, and of course she had developed very well. He couldn't help but gaze at her for a few moments more before stepping fully inside.

Even after the door whished closed she didn't acknowledge him, "_She must be focusing really hard._" He thought, and walked beside her before taking a seat.

"You were late." She finally uttered after another a minute of waiting, "So I was late to speak to you." She smirked, and winked at him to let him know she was being playful.

He grinned back. Two could play at this game, "Well I was late because it's always a drag to come see you at 6 in the morning. Don't you have any other friends?" He poked her teasingly in the arm.

She chuckled and slapped his finger away playfully, "You know that you're the only friend I need; besides they've all been avoiding me lately. Probably want to surprise me after I become a padawan."

Crannick raised his hands in a submissive gesture, "Well you've got one of those correct, I can't say about the other one because it may or may not be a surprise." He smiled and they stood up together. He held his arms out and she welcomed the embrace. They remained like for a few lingering moments, neither one wanting to allow it to end but eventually they had to separate. Besides they had a score to settle.

"Okay, okay we don't need to hug forever. Let's settle this." Ahsoka said first, picking up her lightsaber she took her standard Shien stance.

Crannick chuckled, and shook his head playfully condescending her, "So impatient, you'd think you'd want to wait to be reminded why I was made the youngest padawan of the century."

"Ha," Ahsoka mocked, "You mean youngest until today. I'm going to put you in your place!"

He took out his own saber and activated it as well, with a snap hiss his red blade shot from the tube, "Yeah I guess YOU need to be taught a lesson youngling."

Ahsoka didn't respond. She merely twirled the emerald colored saber in her palm signaling she was ready. Crannick stood firmly and took a deep breath, focusing himself.

"With the force I am, and with me the force is." After a moment he spun the crimson light saber to signify he was prepared as well.

The two charged toward each other. The blades met with a spectacular clash. The duel had begun.

**Ooh things are about to get a little actiony. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. To make sure you get to see more when I update favorite the story why don't ya? I appreciate it, also if you like it, didn't like it, or have some criticism and advice leave a review for me! Feedback of all sorts is appreciated and received by me. Thanks, and good bye!**


	2. Past and Present

**Chapter two, made just for you. Without further ado, read on through! Dear god that rhyme was a crime. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The two sabers met in a fierce display of contraction. Both combatants gazed into each other's eyes. Focus, determination, and a connection deeper than the force was found in the second long look. They separated, Ahsoka resumed her standard position. Crannick readied his saber as well, the crimson plasma made his tan face glow ominously.

They studied each other, searching for a weakness, a telling sign of crumbling fortitude. After a moment of finding nothing they both gazed deeper. Ahsoka didn't know much about searching through other's thoughts with the force yet but she could feel her own presence stretch out to Crannick's.

The boy had more experience than Ahsoka and that gave him an easy advantage. He knew what to do, he could feel her emotions. She was concentrating and energetic, but also unsure of herself and hesitant. He could use this. He tested her nerves with a sudden movement to the right. She swung wildly at this, and gathered herself quickly subtly flushed with embarrassment at her own fumble. That was all Crannick needed.

He smirked, "Got ya' now Ahsoka!" He twirled his glowing blade once and jumped to the left quickly, but then even rushed even faster back to the right when Ahsoka swung and left herself open. Ahsoka recovered herself quickly though and brought up her own saber to block his strike.

"Don't be too cocky, I'm not going to be that easy to beat!" She declared. As an example she dodged a downward slash and cut at Crannick's chest faster than he expected making him jump back sloppily and stumble, but he never let his charming confident smirk leave his face.

"Come now Ahsoka, do you think I haven't been training all this time?" He mocked, "I'm just seeing how much you've grown, I've yet to show you how much I've really learned."

The Togruta Jedi returned the mock with pride of her own, "Better start showing how much you 'really know' because you're going to need all your skills to beat me!"

"Well we're about to find out." He said in a manner of finality. Suddenly he raised his palm to Ahsoka and she was blown back by the force. He moved in on her as she regained her composure and barely had enough time to duck and roll out of the way of his next attack. The heat of the lightsaber radiated on her skin from how close it got.

Ahsoka wasn't going to let it be that easy. She ran at him, now on the offensive. He tried to stop her quickly by slashing furiously at her but she was more nimble than him. She leapt lightly on her feet around his attack; he finished the display with one last horizontal sweep which gave her an opening. She once again rolled under the crimson blade and sprung up feet first. The kick almost nailed him square in the jaw.

Crannick barely moved his head back enough for her to miss and used the force to carry her much higher than she intended. Ahsoka flailed in the middle of the air, and hit the ground with a thud. Quick to continue with combat she rolled onto her feet.

Crannick's voice was concerned, "That hit sounded nasty, you okay 'Soka?" He asked in an affectionate tone Ahsoka only ever heard from him and Master Plo-koon.

Ahsoka was quick to wave his concern, "I'm fine Crannick, less talking more me winning."

"Ha, after that you think you're still winning?" He asked a bit incredulously but not totally surprised, Ahsoka was pretty optimistic…well more like cocky…okay arrogant.

"Don't count me out yet sith saber." Ahsoka replied with a twirl of her saber and a wink.

Heh, sith saber…

_The two walked into the center of the crystal cave. The special force imbued gems lit the cavern dimly but brilliantly in the eye of the force. It was impossible to not be amazed. Crannick could feel the force so strongly in this place. He was swimming in it._

_He turned his head and looked at Ahsoka, she looked as impressed as he, if not more. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other._

"_The force is so strong here!" Ahsoka exclaimed, her voice echoed through just one of the plethora of frozen caves on Ilum.__  
_

_Crannick just nodded silently, a smirk revealing itself on his face as he gazed around, after a moment he spoke, "Funny how we both ended up going to the same place, even the force feels our friendship." He commented, making Ahsoka giggle in agreement._

_Ahsoka's laugh was cut off as she turned to face a group of green crystals that glittered spectacularly. She hadn't seen those before._

_Crannick noticed and turned to look in her same direction but saw nothing, "What are you looking at Ahsoka?"_

_Ahsoka walked forward to the crowd of light saber crystals, each as colorful and powerful as the next. Her hand stretched out and floated above one hiding in the back, so small compared to the rest it was nearly missed when looking just with your eyesight. But she saw deeper, its potential in the force was great._

_Before her fingers wrapped around it she jerked her hand back suddenly, hesitantly. Nervously she waited, bending and unbending her fingers like she was practicing how to grab it correctly. Crannick noticed her anxiousness._

"_What?" He asked, kneeling beside her. Deep eyes looking at her with concern, "What's wrong?"_

_She closed her eyes and looked down, giving a deep breath, "What if I pick wrong?"_

_Crannick withheld a smirk, knowing that this was more serious to Ahsoka than it seemed to him, "What do you mean? The force guides you."_

"_I know but what if I think it's this one but it's not? Every padawan tells me that the lightsaber is the weapon of the Jedi. It signifies who we are, what we stand for, the masters tells them…us that it's our life. It means everything…what if I pick wrong?" She asked, in the scared tone that only an unsure child can muster._

_Crannick took her hand again, "Ahsoka don't doubt yourself. The force won't guide you wrong. Trust it, trust yourself Ahsoka."_

_Ahsoka looked at him, "I want to but…please. I trust you. Help me."_

_Crannick felt odd, but knew he should. He wanted to do this with her, her and him. Always._

_He felt the force, and Ahsoka. He could see the way it pulled her and guided her hand to the smallest green crystal in the bunch. The same one she had been about to pick before, he lead her hand to the crystal only she could see yet the force let him feel its presence as well, "I can see it, this is yours."_

_Ahsoka looked like she wanted to say something but stopped herself, once again she closed her fingers but this time she grasped the crystal in her hand, turned it over once in her fingers before allowing it to rest in her palm. Her shoulders slumped in relief, she hadn't even noticed how tense she was. Ahsoka made to stand, then suddenly she wrapped her arms around Crannick. He held her and together they stood._

_During their embrace Crannick whispered Ahsoka's name in her ear and she looked at him, their eyes locked again but this time there was something else in this one. The two gazed deep into each other, pass their friendship they saw what else lie between them._

_What happened next was because of that one stare. Without thinking Crannick moved his head and kissed Ahsoka, that's right. Kissed her right on the lips._

_Ahsoka would never admit it, but it was awesome._

_They remained kissing for several brief moments, when those moments passed Crannick cursed time itself and then the all too quickly the Jedi teachings rushed into his mind, bringing about his better judgement once again._

_The two jolted apart, their realization of what had just happened separating them faster then any other power in the universe could. They looked away from each other sheepishly, almost embarrassed; however, like all teenagers, the rebellious taboo-ness of what they had just committed excited them._

_Ahsoka was the first to speak, "Did we just...?"_

_Crannick nodded, "Yeah..."_

_"Did you...I mean, you know..." She muttered, rubbing her arm and dragging her toe on the ground. Blushing about what she was about to ask, "Did you like it?"_

_"'Like it' is an understatement Ahsoka." He replied and smiled, still they didn't look at each other._

_After a pro-longed silence they finally gathered the courage to gaze at each other once more, fearful that they'd see what drove them to their un-jedi like action again. Once their eyes met they couldn't contain themselves and burst out laughing._

_Crannick was trying to gain himself when he suddenly felt a calling. There wasn't just one, he felt another. And another after that._

_They all felt true, and equally as promising yet, they couldn't be. He knew they couldn't all be correct...he didn't know why any of these..."callings" could or should be correct but he just knew that there was a wrong or right answer within this new encounter he felt._

_He stopped laughing and Ahsoka, noticing this slowly settled down herself. Watching him seriously now._

_The boy closed his eyes and listened to them. The force dragged him down the cavern to a smaller cave. This little opening within the ice could barely hold him and Ahsoka at once, there were three pedestal like stalagmites made of ice inside it. Ahsoka couldn't see it but she could feel the conflicting energies from each._

_Crannick could see them though, and he could feel them. And their very presences tugged at his heart and made him feel an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time, passion. Part of him missed that feeling, and part of him feared it. The pedestal glowed red from the crystal on top._

_In between the two was a purple one, he felt peace in this one. True peace, something he had been told could only be achieved from the Jedi ways yet there was another energy within it. An energy he'd felt only once, and had been told was forbidden for a Jedi like him to feel again._

_The last was a pure blue. Bright and undying blue. This crystal made him feel justice, it made him feel like Jedi claimed to always feel and yet it felt empty. As if it was cut off from part of the force. A part Crannick knew he didn't want to be separated from._

"_I found mine, I think." He muttered._

_Ahsoka looked shocked when she saw which one he picked, she'd never heard of a Jedi that…_

_Her composure returned quickly, she trusted Crannick, "Guess I'll just have to call you sithy saber from now on."_

_Despite what the situation should've been like, they both laughed lightheartedly, excitedly. One of the most important parts of their destiny had just been decided._

In spite of everything that happened that day, all he cared to remember was Ahsoka's hand in his, her voice, her trust in him, the way she felt in his arms…

He shook his head clear, seconds had passed in the real world and time resumed normally. Ahsoka closed the distance again, her saber clashed against his once more.

"This is it!" He decided, and did something most would have considered crazy. He deactivated his lightsaber for a mere moment. The absence of the red blade against her own emerald one made Ahsoka stumble forward. Crannick ducked under saber and reignited his own saber holding it to her neck.

"I win." He said with another tone of finality.

Ahsoka didn't seem crestfallen, at all. Crannick thought she was shocked until he felt his balance get thrown off. Suddenly his saber was out of his hand, and he had fallen on his back. The air left his lungs, and his surprise was all that was present on his face as he looked up.

_He looked up and saw her. Two lightsabers were ignited and ready to strike him. A green and a red, one of which didn't belong to her. He felt indignant defeat, rage, and then disappointing sadness. This was it. He had lost, she spoke to him a tone that was meant to harm him. To make him feel the loss on another level._

_He just wanted it to end. He focused his mind, feeling through the force one last time. He reached out to Crannick with all his might. The woman felt this as well and drew her sabers around his neck ready to kill._

"_Goodbye."_

_He was cut off._

"_He's mine. He's always been mine."_

_The presence was evil, the dark side was seeping from it almost. It was twisted yet at the core it was familiar…_

The force hit him in a shockwave. Crannick visibly writhed on the ground, and Ahsoka's face took a look of concern. She could feel something wrong with him in the force. She deactivated the sabers and got on her knees beside him.

"Crannick are you all right?! Crannick?! Come on talk to me!" She yelled.

He rolled onto his chest and held himself on all fours, breathing heavily as if he'd just been in the place of his master. The force showed him everything, not just in his mind but on a level with incredible depth. He was there with his master, not just there but he wa_s_ one with his master. The moment their connection was severed, it was as if a blade cut through them both at once.

He'd only experienced that once before. The worst time of his life. Now Crannick felt it again, and he could no longer feel his master's presence in the force. Their bond had been severed, and he felt in the force the gap where it had been.

"Crannick what's wrong?! Crannick!" He heard, and looked up at Ahsoka. He didn't see her at first, just the two sabers she had and his mind went back to what he was shown. Anger filled him.

With a roar he pushed Ahsoka and reignited his blood red saber. Putting the blade dangerously close to her neck. It didn't matter, the voltage on the saber had been reduced for the practice fight, but it wasn't the danger of the lightsaber that cast a look of fear on Ahsoka's face. It was the pure intensity, and intent that she saw in Crannick in those moments.

She had never seen him like this before, ever. It scared her. And Crannick scaring her was a first.

"Crannick it's me Ahsoka! Crannick it's me!" She yelled at him, and another strange feeling enraptured him.

After a moment he stepped back, the ordeal had physically and mentally drained him. He was breathing heavily again, the intent was gone along with the rage leaving just a tired boy in its place.

He gasped to catch his breath and stared at Ahsoka. After a moment he spoke, "Ahsoka I-I'm so…so sorry."

Ahsoka accepted his apology before he even said anything. Right now she was worried about what caused it. She placed a soothing hand on him, the hand that he so loved to feel and see.

"Crannick…what happened?" She asked once more with a sincere caring and not a panicked worry.

The boy paused, as if unsure how to answer the question at all until finally all the meaning truly dawned on him. His eyes went directly to the floor, his entire face turned downcast and he became wrapped in shadows.

"My master…my master is dead…he's gone Ahsoka, he was killed…" He muttered it at first, as if saying it was enough to make him lose his will to breath. Then he said it louder and more sure, the louder it got the more true it became to him and the more true it became the less he wished he could feel it.

"He's dead…dead. He's dead Ahsoka." Tears filled his eyes, his master was the closest he had to a father and now he, his father not just his master, was gone. And Crannick was there because of the force and he had seen it happen and he couldn't have done a single thing.

All he could do was look at Ahsoka, he wanted nothing more than just to spend a day with her and now he almost wished he never would've came because if he could've truly been there with his master, no his father…he would still be alive.

But once again she held him in an embrace and he felt those hands, and her body, and he could feel her in the force and she was the only thing he needed for those moments.

"We've got to tell the council." She whispered after a little while.

Crannick didn't reply at first, he merely shook his head but the silence pained him so he had to break it, "No…not the council, Obi-Wan Kenobi. They were good friends."

"I'll go with you then." She said, and helped him get up.

He took her hand and stood up slowly, unsurely. As if the world around him was no longer what it used to be, everything was untrustworthy in the wake of the event that just took place. Except for one thing, Ahsoka.

He focused for a moment and cleared his head, tears threatened to overtake him but he held them back and painfully recited his creed.

"With the force I am, and with me the force is." He pushed the words through his mouth shakily.

He gathered himself one last time. Ahsoka waited until their eyes met each other and with a simultaneous nod they set out. The mission was impossible for Crannick to do alone, he'd felt this loss twice in his life and facing it again was like climbing the top of the mountain to just find you've arrived at the base of an even greater challenge.

But still he went. And despite the fact that doing so would solidify the horrible fact to himself in one last way he would do it.

Ahsoka studied him as they walked in the concerned caring way that only those closest to you can ever care. She felt like she should find a way to console him but no words came. She merely walked beside him and tried to let him know through the force that she was there.

They arrived at Obi-Wan's chambers but he wasn't there.

Crannick hit the door with his fist and the sound of the metal reverberated. The council had to know now.

The council wasn't in an urgent meeting and would meet with any visitors who requested to see them. The urgency of the matter made them especially interested in Crannick however.

He entered the chamber with Ahsoka nervously, and defeated. The masters felt his distress in the force and raised concerned glances, analyzing him closely. Ahsoka, stood next to him shuffling her feet, she didn't think it was her place to say anything. She was about to break the silence out of pure pressure but finally Mace Windu spoke.

"Crannick why have you come to see us?" He questioned, leaning forward in his chair.

With a deep breath the boy spoke, "Masters, my master…is dead." He felt a shift in the atmosphere, their attention was definitely captured and he answered the question they were all about to ask, "It was an agent of the dark side. I could feel it."

Plo-Koon spoke next, "Are you sure young one? Where were you when this happened? Did he communicate with you?"

The boy shook his head, "No master. I felt him. I felt his distress and I felt when it happened and how."

Next was Yoda's turn to speak, "Feel it, you say. By this, what do you mean?"

Crannick looked up at him, "I felt it master. Through the force. It was like our connection in the force was a real link. And upon that link severing…I felt severe pain. More than just physical I-I can't describe it…"

The council of Jedi were silent for a moment, all of a sudden Crannick heard a familiar voice.

"I've heard of this type of bond before. However I've never heard of a case such as yours." Obi-Wan commented, Crannick turned to face the familiar face but didn't look into his eyes he looked into the eyes of a hologram but that wasn't what concerned him right now.

"What do you mean master Obi-Wan?" He asked.

"There have been cases before where force users built great bonds with those around them, typically those who they were closest to. Usually a master and a student in the force would create these bonds, and sometimes they grew to the point where they could feel each other's pain." He explained, "It was unknown whether or not death to one would mean death for the other. But pain was a certain sign of this bond, and it seems that you have proved that one can live through the ordeal."

Crannick was silent for a moment. In a bittersweet way he was glad to know that he had, had such a strong relationship with his master, on the other hand it hurt so much that now he was gone. Anger built inside of him suddenly.

The masters all felt this, and shared concerned glances at each other. Plo-Koon finally spoke out, "Were you with him Ahsoka?"

"Yes master, we were sparring and suddenly he fell down in pain. It was so sudden, and his reaction was…" She gazed at her best friend for a moment in hesitation trying to find the right word without telling the rage that really occurred, "Completely surprising."

The council was silent. They shared glances among each other, before Yoda spoke once more, "Discuss this further, the council will. To leave us please, I ask you."

The two bowed, and said thank you to them. Once exited they felt oddly relieved to be out from under the pressure of the constant stares that masters often had.

"Ahsoka about my reaction…" Crannick whispered as they waited outside the chamber, he held her hand and looked her straight in the eye, "I really didn't mean it. And I'll never let it happen again. Ever."

The words were sincere. Some of the most sincere words he had ever said. Ahsoka nodded in response, "I know Crannick. You're my best friend, you'd never hurt me on purpose."

He smiled and she smiled back. For a moment they waited there, and then settled for a friendly embrace. At least he still had Ahsoka. If only she knew what she really meant to him.

A protocol droid walked up to them, "The council would like to see you now."

The two raised eyebrows. That was a surprisingly quick decision for the council. Typically discussion lasted much longer. They separated from their embrace, and walked into the council chamber again.

"Made a decision the council has." Yoda said, "Make a decision, you must as well young Amulius."

* * *

**Gasp, a decision to make! After all he's been through? How could they? Meh they're Jedi, feeling and attachment is forbidden and blabbity blabbity bla. Anyways, I hope you liked it, if you want more follow and favorite to keep up on the action and if you want to leave comments, concerns, or just rude remarks leave a review! Thanks for reading another chapter!**


	3. Rising Emotions

"He's been through enough for now. Having such a connection lost is not an easy thing to come to terms with so soon. We shouldn't be prompting a response from him so soon." Obi-Wan advised, speaking from experience.

The faces around the council shifted from thought. Obi-Wan's words were true but still the situation had to be concluded soon.

"Agree with you, I do Obi-Wan," Yoda responded, "However dire it is, for young Crannick to be given a new master."

"Yoda is right Obi-Wan; we were agreed that Master Azza was most suited to handle someone of Crannick's capabilities. Without his guidance, especially now, Crannick is vulnerable in more ways than one." Plo-Koon pitched in, "We cannot allow him to dwell on his loss, or the possible anger he feels right now."

The other members agreed with Yoda and Plo-Koon. Obi-Wan sighed, "Very well, then I volunteer to take him as my own padawan. I will keep a close watch on him and I was friends with Trizen. He'll be comfortable with me."

"Actually Obi-Wan, I was considering mentoring the young one myself." Master Windu replied, "I sense power in him that mirrors myself when I was younger. I would like to take him as my padawan."

The two masters looked at each other, neither willing to retract their statement. Yoda gazed back and forth before laughing coyly, "Mhmmhmm! A stalemate we have. Two great masters at odds it seems. A choice young Amulius has ahead of him."

"Very well. He shall choose." Obi-Wan agreed with Yoda and Mace nodded as well. The decision would be given to Crannick.

"Bring him in then." Plo-Koon told a protocol droid who went out and summoned the two young Jedi.

They were two beacons in the force. Both bright and full of potential. They not only shined from their own power but they mirrored their strength from each other. Ahsoka and Crannick had a unique flow in the force between them and you could feel a peace being given from one to the other. A peace that the other needed very much.

Crannick felt frantic inside, yet remained composed. For himself, he wouldn't allow himself to break over his master. Trizen wouldn't have wanted that for Crannick, and he knew it.

"Made a decision the council has," Yoda announced to the two as they entered, "Make a decision, you must as well young Amulius."

Crannick quirked an eyebrow, "Very well masters, what do I have to decide?"

Obi-Wan's hologram shifted uncomfortably, "We realize the pain you must feel from the events, and would not ask this of you if it were not vital; however, we must insist that you decide a new master immediately."

The young padawan's face barely twitched, almost unnoticeably. He contained his surprise but nevertheless felt flabbergasted. Must he choose a new master so soon? He had no time to even mourn his master?

He released a wave in the force that was so subtle that even Ahsoka almost didn't feel it but she caught it and faced him with concern. Trying to send a soothing vibe through the force to calm him.

Crannick breathed in and out slowly. He spoke his mantra in his head and responded, "I'm sure you have good reasons for having me do this so quickly. If you don't mind me asking then, what are my choices?"

Yoda laughed a bit again, "Mhmmhmm, you see young one. Asked to train you Master Kenobi did and made the same request did Master Windu. Now choose between them you must."

Ahsoka was shocked; two of the greatest council members personally asked to train Crannick? She was ecstatic for him but also disappointed. She had not even been visited by a possible master and yet Crannick had the council at his doorstep.

_Wait what am I thinking? He's my best friend, and he's just lost his master. Now's not the time to be getting jealous._ She reprimanded herself.

Crannick didn't feel nearly as excited as Ahsoka. He stared at his feet, and felt his mind cloud. All he could think of was Trizen. His final moments, that woman that he already felt a rage hotter than hell against and yet a familiarity…

The last words of his master, and now he's being asked to merely forget him and move on? Did the council have no respect even for their fellow Jedi? Crannick gritted his teeth and spoke through them, struggling to maintain a calm tone, "I'm sorry masters but I really just need time to consider this."

"Understood." Obi-Wan said, "I think its best if you just think about it for now."

Yoda nodded, "Agree I do. Sorry I am young Amulius for your loss. Dismissed, this session is."

The transparent Obi-Wan spoke, "If you don't mind I'd like to speak to Crannick alone masters."

The others nodded respectfully and left them. Ahsoka patted Crannick's hand and he looked at her, "We can talk about this if you want Crannick."

"I'm sorry young Tano but I'd like to speak to Crannick alone for a moment." Obi-Wan repeated.

Ahsoka nodded, "Of course master." She made eye contact with Crannick again, hugging him for a moment, "I'll wait outside for you."

Crannick nodded, and muttered thanks. He was barely keeping it all together right now and just wanted a moment with someone who would understand him.

As soon as the door was sealed behind him Crannick spoke, "This is really the response I get? The response HE gets?" He was about on the edge from exploding.

Obi-Wan held up a hand to pause him, "I'm sorry Crannick, really I am. I lost a good friend today, but please understand you are unique Crannick. That is why the council insisted that you be assigned a new master immediately. I didn't want this to happen so fast; however, I cannot oppose the entire council myself. That is also why I volunteered to take you as my own padawan-"

"You volunteered to take the place of my master so I could forget him sooner! What a goddamn comfort! 'Hey I realize that one of the closest people to you just died but you know you gotta forget him!' Thanks Obi-Wan that's real nice." Crannick refuted angrily, approaching Obi-Wan's chair as if ready to attack it out of frustration.

"Crannick listen! I understand how you feel, I too lost my master to the sith, you know this. That is why I asked to take you, I don't want to help you forget him, I want to help you come to terms with your feelings and learn to honor Trezin the way he would've wanted you to. I had to learn to do so for Qui-Gon myself, let me help you. For Trezin." Obi-Wan spoke calmly, convincing as ever. However he wasn't just convincing, he was right. Crannick's anger subsided and he turned away as tears built up in his face.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan it's just hard…you understand…"

"I do Crannick. I do all too well."

"I'll consider it master, but for now I'd just prefer to think about it alone."

"Very well Crannick. Go on, you've been through a lot and have a lot to meditate on."

Crannick moved to the door before he reached it Obi-Wan spoke again, "Crannick…"

"Yes Obi-Wan?"

"Remember, Trezin is always with you in the force."

Crannick nodded, _With the force I am. It's truer more than ever for him now…_

"Thanks master Kenobi." He said, and finally exited and almost ran smack dab into Ahsoka who had her ear pressed against the durasteel door.

He ignored the fact that she had obviously tried to eavesdrop on them and simply embraced her. The feeling of her body comforted him on a level she could never know.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go rest in your room?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No I want to go meditate in our place. I need to think right now."

The walk there was silent. Ahsoka kept glancing quickly at Crannick and then away nervously. She wanted to hold him, to take him and make him feel okay again but that was something she couldn't do right now. Only he could do that.

As they walked Crannick recalled the memory so vividly. He was gazing through Trezin's eyes at this woman. She was brilliant looking yet sinister. Evil and yet bizarrely familiar. One question kept coming back to him, who was she?

Why did she do this? Why Trezin? No, this wasn't about Trezin it was about Crannick. Why did she want him? Why was he somehow hers? He didn't know this woman at all…but she knew him.

Did the council know this woman? No, that's impossible they would've given her name or something when he mentioned her. This is an enemy that has been hiding in the shadows, waiting to strike. Why now? And what for? Why Trezin?!

He didn't even noticed he entered the small meditation room he and Ahsoka used. It was in a far corner of the temple that most Jedi didn't wander into, which meant it was for the most part private. It was just for them.

Finally Crannick felt a tear fall, "Ahsoka…why is this happening?" He asked and sunk to his knees.

She sat next to him and rubbed his back, "I don't know Crannick…I'm so sorry."

"He was one of the closest people to me. He might've been the most important person in my life and now…he's gone." He muttered.

He felt himself lean into her, as more tears fell. He just wanted to be alone with Ahsoka right now. He wanted to be with her because the loss of his master made her importance even greater to him and he learned that he had to savor every moment he had with Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, you know you're my best friend? And you'll always be my best friend no matter what?"

Ahsoka felt her heart race; they were so close right now. She could feel his heartbeat, she could smell his hair which she loved so much. She swallowed and nodded, "Yeah I know, we'll always be best friends. Always there for each other, just like in Ilum."

Crannick felt his face heat up, "Do you remember anything else from Ilum?"

Ahsoka licked her lips, "Of course, it was one of the best memories we had together."

"But do you remember exactly why it was the best? I know why it is the best to me." He gazed in Ahsoka's eyes.

She gulped, "Yeah, I remember being close together and…and…" She stuttered.

Crannick moved closer, "And?"

Ahsoka whispered now, their lips nearly touching, "I needed you, and I needed to be with you because you always make me feel better so we…"

"Ahsoka, I need you this time."

Later that night, as Crannick lied in his bed Crannick felt half at peace and half at conflict. He felt love in part of his heart, yet still there was a hate lurking. A lust for vengeance.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and dwelled only on Ahsoka; however, she couldn't quell the feeling and he felt uneasy. He needed to do something more…

He spoke silently, "I promise I'll make you proud Trezin. I swear I'll make you proud no matter what it takes."

His thoughts flashed of pain, hurt, anger, but before sleeping he finally settled on a feeling greater than the others he felt. Love.

Ahsoka.

**Well it's been a while but here it is, part 3. I hope you liked it! If you did, favorite and follow this story to ensure that you get to see more! Also, whether or not you liked it please leave a review telling me your thoughts so that I know if there's anything I can improve or whether I'm doing well enough to keep you entertained! Alright thanks for reading!**


	4. Not The Reinforcements Expected

Heavy artillery sounded moment after moment. The pounding of the cannons created an unsteady beat and shook the ground around the clone troopers as they fought to stave off the first wave of the massive droid army that was assaulting the capital city of Christophsis.

At first it seemed as though the cannons' massive shells were simply being ignored by the droids as heavy gaps were being created in their ranks by the artillery but they quickly halted their advance and hastily turned tail in a full retreat.

"They're pulling back!" Anakin exclaimed as he gazed at the army scrambling to get away from the onslaught of mortar fire. As the fighting died down he and Obi-Wan watched as a transport ship flew in over their heads and went toward their headquarters.

"Looks like help has arrived." Obi-Wan commented as the ship flew out of sight. He and Anakin relaxed almost immediately as R2 buzzed happily to them. With the sharp noise of deactivation they clipped their lightsabers to their belts and headed for the landing zone.

The clones eagerly ceased fire and cheered as the droid army went out of range. They quickly bustled about, aiding the injured, and overall just enjoying the first peace they'd seen in quite a while. Even though it was about as tense a peace as it could get.

Obi-Wan and Anakin stood close to each other as they approached the ship, "Our cruiser must be back." The older Jedi said with an uplifted tone.

"Which means we'll be able to get our reinforcements." Anakin replied confidently as assured victory seemed to clearly be in their grasp at last.

"Then it seems all our problems are solved! Fresh troopers, new supplies, and maybe they even brought my new padawan with them." The Jedi Master mused.

Anakin gave Obi-Wan an unsure look, "You really think it's a good idea to bring a padawan learner into all this?"

"I spoke to Master Yoda about it," He responded, "You should put in a request for one, you'd make a good teacher." Obi-Wan said encouragingly.

He was met by a sarcastic chuckle, "Haha, no thanks." Anakin flatly responded.

"Anakin, teaching is a privilege!" Obi-Wan chided as he lectured his friend, "And it's part of a Jedi's responsibility to help train the next generation."

With a distasteful tone Anakin gave his old master an indignant face as the shuttle's bay doors hissed and began to detach, "A padawan would just slow me down."

Crannick leaned against the wall in the cargo bay as turbolasers and flak rocked the cruiser as it made its hasty descent toward Christophsis. He toyed with his lightsaber habitually and let his mind wander. At first drifted toward thoughts of the battle but soon returned to thoughts of Trezin's killer, and then into thoughts of Ahsoka.

A few nights ago he felt one of the greatest things in the world, an emotion that was long suppressed by himself and all other Jedi, love. It elated him, and while he knew Ahsoka felt the same she was scared by their kiss. She tried avoiding him the next few days but he wouldn't allow it, he could feel her distress.

So she told him the truth, she was scared. They broke the Jedi code, and she was soon to become a padawan she knew she couldn't afford to allow herself to give into temptation and break one of the most basic of the Jedi's tenants.

"_Crannick it was wrong!" She insisted as they stood in his chambers._

_Crannick turned away from her in frustration, trying to come up with words to respond with but failing._

"_Crannick I'm going to be a padawan soon! How can I become a true Jedi if I can't resist this basic emotion? This basic temptation!?"_

_Crannick turned toward her incredulously, "Basic temptation? Ahsoka I can sense how you feel, I don't need to even sense I know how you feel! This isn't just a basic temptation Ahsoka, I lo-"_

"_No Crannick! We can't do this." She cut him off hastily, and barely could conceal her own disappointment, "It's against the Jedi way. That's all there is to it."_

_Crannick turned again, facing the window toward the rest of Courascant wishing to find a compelling answer lying out in the city scape. It revealed nothing and he just remained in silence. Desperate silence he wish could somehow convince Ahsoka to break the code they lived by but even he couldn't argue it. The Jedi way was their way of life, as much as it infuriated him sometimes he knew he could not be as cruel as to force Ahsoka from it as well against her will._

_He hesitantly and regretfully gave in, "Fine. You're right," He sighed and faced her once more, but she had already turned away from him._

"_Good." She kept her back to him so she could keep her composure better, "Let's just try to forget this then…okay?" After that she walked out._

Crannick couldn't forget though. He didn't want to forget what he felt with-

The whizz of the opening door jarred him from his thoughts, and in walked in the center of his thoughts.

"It's almost time." She tried to sound cheerful, but she was clearly anxious.

"You okay Ahsoka?" He asked, "You don't look too good."

She approached him and leaned on his arm before sliding down on the wall next to him. He joined her and sat close as she rested on his shoulder.

"I'm really nervous about this. What if I mess up? What if I make a fool out of myself? It's Anakin Skywalker after all! I just- I don't- I'm- ugh!" She sputtered.

Carter couldn't help but chuckle a bit and she flashed him a look that said "Jerk" but he quickly remedied his outburst.

"Look Ahsoka, you're one of the best of younglings ever. You're possibly the youngest padawan in the last century and you were specifically chosen by Master Yoda for this assignment. I've known you since you ever came to the temple, you're more ready than I think any padawan's ever been ready…ever." He said encouragingly and flashed a wide smile.

Ahsoka smiled as well, and exhaled as if a weight had been lifted. Soon she regained her old composure of cockiness and pride. She looked at him and bounced around words in her head to sum up how she felt after his pep talk but settled for the simple one, "Thanks Crannick. You always know what to say."

He grinned and stood, "That's what I'm here for."

Over the intercom the pilot spoke, "We're approaching the L.Z., we'll be making touchdown in five."

Crannick stood first and stretched, as Ahsoka got up behind him.

They felt the shuttle touch the ground and approached the exit, "It's time." Crannick said as the doors hissed and prepared to open.

"Crannick…" Ahsoka drifted off and he faced her questioningly.

He was about to ask what when suddenly she threw herself to him in a hug.

_Just one last comforting touch before the storm huh…_ He thought as they quickly separated and light began filling the cargo bay.

A clone gave the thumbs up and the cargo bay opened slowly. Obi-Wan and Anakin's expressions quickly changed as no extra soldiers poured out of the door. Two mere padawans stood there. He recognized Crannick quickly but the other…"A youngling?" He said mostly to himself out of mere surprise.

Anakin spoke to them both with clear disappointment in his eyes, "And…who are you two supposed to be?"

Crannick was about to answer him but before he could Ahsoka did, "I'm Ahsoka and this is Crannick. We were sent by Master Yoda to tell both of you that you must get back to the Jedi Temple immediately. There's an emergency."

Anakin quickly responded with annoyance, "Well, I don't know if you noticed but we're in a bit of an emergency right here!"

"Yes our communications have been a bit…unreliable but we've been calling for help." Obi-Wan cut in.

Crannick replied, "Master Yoda hadn't heard from you since the discussion of Trezin, that's why we were sent to relay the message." He explained.

Anakin turned exasperatedly, "Oh great! They don't even know we're in trouble!"

"Maybe you could relay a signal through the cruiser that dropped us off!" Ahsoka responded eagerly.

The two older Jedi looked at her impressed with her quick thinking, "Good idea." Obi-Wan praised as they headed to the communication outpost.

As the two older Jedi led the way, Crannick and Ahsoka discretely traded grins.

As they established transmission with the comm officer on the republic cruiser it was clear things were almost as bad in the space battle as it was on the planet, yelling could be heard and explosions rocked the ship as the clone explained the situation, "We're under attack by Seperatist warships…but I'll try to make contact with the Jedi Temple for you. Stand By!"

The visual hologram of the comm officer dissipated and the console merely beeped for a few moments. Everyone traded looks and Anakin kept glancing particularly at Ahsoka as if her mere presence was a discomfort to him.

Ahsoka noticed and glanced toward Crannick nervously and then the console finally established contact and a hologram of Yoda appeared.

"Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka and Crannick found you, I am." The Grand Master said with joy.

"Master Yoda we are trapped here and vastly outnumbered! We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything! Our support ships have all been destroyed." Obi-Wan explained hastily.

"Send reinforcements to you, I will." Yoda responded as his hologram began becoming disrupted and filled with static, the rest of his sentence was buzzed over with interference as Obi-Wan tried to maintain contact but the signal was lost.

The comm officer on the cruiser appeared again and he apologized but the signal was lost. Just then his commanding officer stepped in, "We have to leave orbit immediately! More ships have just arrived; we'll get back to you as fast as we can."

Anakin crossed his arms and turned to Obi-Wan "Huh I guess we'll have to hold out a little longer."

Obi-Wan turned to Ahsoka and Crannick, "My apologies padawans, it's time for proper introductions."

Ahsoka smiled sweetly and spoke, "I'm the new padawan learner, Ahsoka Tano."

Crannick spoke next, "I'm Crannick Amulius, Obi-Wan's my new master."

Anakin quirked an eyebrow, "You have two padawans Obi-Wan?"

Ahsoka chimed in quickly, "Oh no, I'm glad to be under Master Kenobi's service but I'm actually your padawan Master Skywalker."

Taken aback Anakin quickly recovered and profusely rejected her claim, "No, no, no he's the one who wanted the padawan!" He argued pointing at Obi-Wan.

"No!" Ahsoka exclaimed, "Master Yoda was very specific! I am assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi training!"

Obi-Wan looked back and forth between them, his face juggling expressions of amusement and overall confusion.

Anakin looked around confusedly as well, "But…that doesn't make any sense!"

"We'll have to sort this out later." Obi-Wan cut in, "It won't be long until those droids figure out a way around our cannons!"

Anakin's shoulders slumped in defeat and sighed, "I'll check on Rex and the look out posts!"

Obi-Wan patted Ahsoka's shoulder before he could leave, "You'd better take her with you."

Ahsoka grinned at Obi-Wan and then Crannick before finally looking back at Anakin who didn't even respond so Ahsoka just took off behind him.

The other two watched them leave, "Looks like they're going to get along nicely." Crannick quipped humorously.

"Hopefully, but right now that's the least of our worries, but for right now it's good to see you again Crannick."

"Like wise Master Kenobi. Shall we get down to business?"

"That would be best, this droid army's not going to defeat itself."

* * *

**Ahh there she is, ain't it a beut? Chapter 4, again a very slow one but y'know its about to pick up and I literally wrote this all at about 2 AM so I'm a bit tired. The next chapter will pick it up though, I'm not sure how long I want this series to be though so I may or may not skip the rest of Christophsis, I'm just not sure right now. As always though THANK YOU for reading! If you like the story so far and want to see more follow it to keep up with any new chapters! Also please leave a review if you have any kind words, criticism, or just random comments regarding the story, they really let me know what I'm doing right and what you guys like to read so just leave a quick review please!**

**Until the next chapter my minions! Good day/night!**


End file.
